


Ale and Lionheart 麦酒与狮心

by Tean



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, pure fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Share a drink, doc?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ale and Lionheart 麦酒与狮心

Ale and Lionheart

麦酒与狮心

 

TOS

Scones(McCoy&Scotty友谊)

 

“轮机室至医疗湾，我们需要医疗救助。”

“这里是麦考伊，医疗小组五分钟后到。”

但已经轮值了整整二十小时的麦考伊下意识抓起的是一块PADD，当查普尔轻咳一声把他的医疗包递给他时，麦考伊发誓自己没有皱眉。他绝对没有。

另一侧，巴怀思医生额上的安多触角忧郁得向后撇去，紧贴着白色脑瓜顶，几近一个人类叹息。所以他还是皱眉了。

“你们在看什么？”他问，有点恼怒得挥了挥手。

“你还穿着手术服，医生。”查普尔用她最专业的语调回答，尽管其外裹着层透明的关心。

这都怪该死的克林贡，该死的中立区，以及一个该死固执的吉姆·柯克。整艘企业号已经在红色警报的高压下运作了二十小时，仪器们吱哇乱叫，每个人全身紧绷，麦考伊闭上眼睛都还能看见警报光条在眼皮上蹦跳。

“不碍事。”他再次摆了摆手，期望以此把疲惫赶走，“去轮机室。”

轮机室的情况没比医疗湾好到哪里去，工程师们乱糟糟得吵嚷着“不别碰那条电线！”“你说啥——嗷！”以及“谢天谢地终于有医生来了”，把麦考伊推向曲速核心的方向。

麦考伊揉了揉眼睛，确信自己看到的确实是轮机长斯科特先生糊在曲速核心上，身后站着两个满脸忧愁想要把他拉下来的工程师。司考提的左手臂已被明显烧伤，但这个苏格兰人还是梗着脖子强调：“我能修好！”

他叹了口气，示意他们可以离开，其中一个——约翰森少尉——卷起袖子擦擦满头大汗，如释重负般得带着自己的小伙伴退场了。

“斯科特先生，”他把手放在对方没受伤的肩膀上，“坐下来一会儿，让我把你的手臂治好。”

“医生！”司考提反而抓得更紧了，“你来得正好，给我评评理，他们竟然不让 _ _我__ 亲手修我可爱的曲速核心！”

“没有人不让你修你可爱的曲速核心，斯科特先生，他们只是觉得你有两只手会修得更好。”麦考伊的另一只手已经攥住了镇静剂，他就知道这个锡铁罐头总有一天会把最好的人也逼疯。

“喔——”司考提仿佛才发现自己的左半边受伤似的低头瞧瞧，“喔，医生，我很抱歉——好的。”

麦考伊拍了拍对方的肩头，拎出自己的无针注射器和真皮再生器，就在他准备开始治疗时广播里传出柯克舰长的命令：“斯科特先生，已经半小时了，我们为什么还没有曲速？”

“再给我十分钟，舰长！”苏格兰人的黑眼睛里立即闪烁出疯狂的热量，他竟然还边说边站起来了。

“再给他二十分钟，吉姆，”麦考伊把他重新按下去坐好，“我不接受任何讨价还价。”

“老骨头你在那里做——啊，我明白了。二十分钟。柯克完毕。”

“我需要喝一杯。”麦考伊一边修复司考提的手指一边咕哝，“该死的克林贡，我们就应该再丢一船毛毛球过去。”

“没错，”工程师回答，“二十小时连轴转！他们怎么忍心这么对我的心肝女士！”

“如果这件事再不结束我就上舰桥去亲自踢吉姆的屁股。还有那个绿血哥布林的屁股。”麦考伊最后仔细检查了一下自己的成果，“好了，斯科特先生，完整如初。”

“谢啦，医生。”司考提翻转着自己的手腕，冲他挤挤眼睛，“我有瓶好东西，我们可以在这件事结束后一起喝一杯。”

麦考伊看不出有什么不行，于是他们像绅士那样握了握手。

比他的悲观预计好得多的是，他们竟然在二十分钟之内修好了曲速，射出了鱼雷，并一溜烟抛下了中立区和克林贡们的战鸟，所以麦考伊没得到上舰桥踢那两位最高长官屁股的机会，倒不是说他真的想。而当柯克终于宣布警报结束大家可以休息一下的时候，全船都卸了一个大担子，麦考伊也终于能回自己的舱室睡上一觉。

不过他在电梯里想起了自己和司考提的约定，于是扭转把手命令了相反方向。

以前麦考伊也来过司考提的舱室，大量常规检查和一次半夜发烧，但从不是休闲娱乐。应声给他开门的司考提高兴得喊了一声：“啊！我的好医生！”就把他拽进了门。

工程师们都喜欢推来推去的，他想，坐在沙发上打量司考提挂在墙壁上的苏格兰裙和一副田园风景的油画。

在一堆瓶瓶罐罐中翻找的司考提拎着一瓶淡蓝色的液体回来坐在他旁边，让麦考伊瞪大了眼睛：“这不是被禁止的罗慕兰麦酒吗？”

“没错，医生！”苏格兰人高高兴兴得打开了瓶塞给他们一人一杯，“没有半点假！”

麦考伊决定不抱怨。他拿起这杯颜色纯洁得几乎像是什么欺骗的酒，嗅嗅香味，认定罗慕兰人还是有值得欣赏的地方的：“敬曲速核心。”

“敬修东西的人。”司考提一口闷下。

麦考伊也学着他一口咽下，却不受控制得咳嗽起来，从舌面一直灼烧到胃部的辛辣让他感觉自己的神经系统都被扯开了再胡乱塞进身体回去。好家伙。

司考提赶忙拍着他的后背，一边拍一边洋洋自得：“好东西，呃？”

“比蜥蜴白兰地带劲。”麦考伊抹去眼角的一小块泪水，看着司考提又给他们满上。

“敬……压力下的工作，”苏格兰人举杯，捋直舌头模仿，“‘司考提，你要多久才能修好曲速？’‘四小时，舰长！’‘不行，你只有一小时！’，而其实我半小时就能搞定。”

说完，司考提笑着露出上排牙齿和粉色的内唇，透出股憨厚的狡诈。

麦考伊盯着那个笑容，不可避免得被逗乐了，他感觉笑声像泡泡一样从自己的腹部鼓到喉咙，又在空气中积压破碎，“这么说，天啊，这么说其实你一直都夸大了八倍？”

“但今天还是感谢你给我争取了时间，医生，”苏格兰人避开话题，吞掉手里的酒精，“你是个好伙计。”

“我保证吉姆不会知道这件事的。”麦考伊一边摇头一边将笑声收尾，“斯波克也不会。”

“这就是我为什么喜欢你，医生！”苏格兰人这次干脆直接抓起了酒瓶与他干杯，“敬友谊！”

这句话打了麦考伊一个措手不及，为了避免说出像“你也不赖，司考提。”这样的话，他决定把精力转向麦酒。

三杯下肚之后麦考伊感到自己在天堂漂浮，身边都是柔软的云朵。

五杯之后麦考伊跟着司考提学起了苏格兰民谣，他总也不能含着舌头念出粘稠的苏格兰口音，而司考提看上去非常想拿扳手将他错误的音阶一个个拧紧。

八杯……也许是十杯，老天才知道，他们已经将《苏格兰勇士》唱——吼了无数遍，以至于麦考伊无法分清自己的肿胀喉咙究竟是被酒精摧残的，还是被苏格兰人民摧残的。但他还是没抱怨，上帝晓得他有多久没感觉这么放松了。

在罗慕兰麦酒只剩下个底儿的时候，有什么人走了进来，也许是被他们的歌声惹恼了的邻居，也许是看到他没回舱室跟他吵上一架再睡就疑神疑鬼的斯波克，也许是柯克偷听到了这个企业号最大的秘密之一于是决定来给他们做思想教育。麦考伊不知道那是谁，也不在乎那是谁，他枕着一个热乎乎，毛烘烘的东西，睡着了。

乌胡拉中尉掐腰看着两个窝在一起枕着对方脑袋打呼的高级官员，不知道自己是应该为被从睡梦中吵醒而感到生气，还是应该被纯粹的可爱打败。

最终她给他们披上了毯子，然后照了一张全息照片。

 

 

 

彩蛋：

“你说他们喝多了……”柯克环顾了一下舰桥四周，用口型补完了最后的句子， _ _罗慕兰麦酒？__

“私下里，舰长。”乌胡拉补充道。

“嗯，那就没什么问题了，中尉，只要他们能准时报到贝塔班次。”

“我不得不提醒你，舰长，这样的行为违反了——”斯波克本在一边提示，但他的话被舰长差点没能忍住的大笑打断了：“天哪，看看他们！”

乌胡拉中尉抿着嘴唇不让微笑显露，但是没能成功。

“啊，你刚刚想说什么，斯波克先生？”柯克清了清嗓子，重新把注意力转向他。

“我想我已经解决了我的问题，舰长。”斯波克背着手回答，“我能查看一下乌胡拉中尉刚刚展示的PADD吗？”

“当然，斯波克先生。”柯克再次清了清嗓子。

瓦肯人看到了一张命名为“两个醉酒毛毛球”的图片。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

Notes：

Lionheart梗来源于Leonard的释义之一为雄狮，就是个梗，不用太在意

修人的医生和修东西的工程师在一起多么的苏啊！不是吗！！

Scotty，真的超——可爱，请大家爱他OuO

没能写出英文才能表现出的“Aye”，“Love”这样的口音真是太遗憾了23333

  


  


  


  



End file.
